


Fuori allenamento

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero si fermò e si girò verso di lui, un sorriso sghembo che faceva bella mostra di sé nel suo giovane viso imperlato di sudore. Il fatto che fosse innanzi al più vecchio e che il sentiero fosse in salita faceva sì che guardasse il suo interlocutore dall'alto in basso, cosa che a Dante non piaceva particolarmente.<br/>«Sei già stanco...? Ah, è proprio vero: ad una certa età fare esercizio diventa difficile...» lo sfotté con totale nonchalance, appoggiandosi il Devil Bringer sulla gamba che teneva più in alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuori allenamento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _25 Senses: Sight / 014. Sight On The Sea_ @ [casti_puri](http://casti-puri.livejournal.com/) e _Misc Warning / #03 - Hurt/Comfort _@[diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3410 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))__

Pur essendo giovane e pieno di energie, Nero in genere preferiva incontrarsi con Dante nel suo ufficio, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto disturbarli e dove avrebbero potuto fare cosa più li aggradava in totale libertà.  
Era per questo che Dante non riusciva a capire perché quella mattina il ragazzo si era presentato alla sua agenzia di buon ora - anche troppo buona, considerato che lui dormiva ancora quando Nero gli si era presentato alla porta - armato di zaino e vestito sportivo.  
Ancor di meno capiva la sua decisione di andare a fare un'escursione fuori città.  
Aveva dovuto frugare tutto l'armadio per riuscire a trovare una tuta da ginnastica che a malapena ricordava di avere, si era preparato in fretta e furia uno zaino coi viveri - aveva ringraziato tutti i numi del cielo per gli avanzi di pizza della sera avanti - ed era uscito dietro ad un Nero alquanto impaziente di arrivare a destinazione.  
C'era voluta un'ora buona per riuscire a raggiungere tramite uno dei pullman che collegavano la città con i paesini limitrofi il posto da cui Nero aveva pianificato di cominciare la passeggiata.  
Quand'erano scesi dal mezzo, Dante si era momentaneamente sentito come se fosse appena arrivato nel bel mezzo del nulla, lontano anni luce dalla civiltà: la fermata del pullman era situata sul ciglio spoglio della strada. Da qui partiva un sentiero che si snodava lungo il fianco di una montagna non molto alta a dire il vero ma irta di alberi frondosi.  
Il sentiero si era rivelato successivamente essere molto più tortuoso ed arduo di quanto l'uomo aveva pensato vedendolo da lontano. Soprattutto, era molto più lungo.  
«Ragazzo... quanto manca ancora ad arrivare?».  
Dante boccheggiava arrancando qualche metro dietro il più giovane. Non era tanto la fatica fisica in sé a spossarlo, quanto piuttosto il terreno accidentato: il sentiero era composto di fine ghiaia del colore del terriccio e su di essa - come aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare almeno un paio di volte dacché avevano cominciato la scalata - si scivolava fin troppo bene. In aggiunta ad esso c'era anche il sole che s'infiltrava tra i radi rami degli alberi e che picchiava decisamente forte considerato che erano entrati nella primavera solo da pochi giorni.  
Nero si fermò e si girò verso di lui, un sorriso sghembo che faceva bella mostra di sé nel suo giovane viso imperlato di sudore. Il fatto che fosse innanzi al più vecchio e che il sentiero fosse in salita faceva sì che guardasse il suo interlocutore dall'alto in basso, cosa che a Dante non piaceva particolarmente.  
«Sei già stanco...? Ah, è proprio vero: ad una certa età fare esercizio diventa difficile...» lo sfotté con totale nonchalance, appoggiandosi il Devil Bringer sulla gamba che teneva più in alto.  
Nella sua tenuta sportiva aveva un che di ancor più giovanile: indossava una leggerissima maglia nera con un motivo a righe rosse che sinuose gli serpeggiavano dalle spalle fino sui fianchi passandogli sulla schiena, un paio di pantaloni aderenti neri che mettevano bene in mostra ogni centimetro delle sue gambe muscolose e scarpe da trekking rosso acceso.  
Era tutto un altro paio di maniche rispetto alla tuta che Dante aveva riesumato e che - ne era convintissimo - lo faceva sembrare più vecchio di almeno una decina d'anni. Il completo era di un grigio spento, coi pantaloni larghi che gli cadevano sulle sue logore scarpe da ginnastica bianche che con quella scarpinata stavano lentamente diventando del colore della polvere e la felpa che, al contrario, gli stava abbastanza stretta da fargli passare subito la voglia di indossarla - difatti adesso la portava legata attorno al bacino. La t-shirt bianca che portava al di sotto era l'unica cosa che era relativamente nuova, perché l'aveva presa dal cassetto della biancheria ed era relativamente nuova dato che lui metteva solo i boxer.  
Dante si appoggiò contro il tronco di un albero poco distante, guardando il più giovane con espressione di superiorità.  
«Trovami un letto e vedrai quanto esercizio fisico ti faccio» esclamò in tono eloquente, facendo arrossire un po' il volto del suo compagno, ben consapevole di cosa fosse capace di fare sotto le lenzuola invece di dormire.  
«Fare ginnastica all'aperto fa bene ai muscoli delle gambe» replicò prontamente Nero «Mi sei sembrato un po' fiacco...».  
«Ah, davvero? Non è che magari è solo una scusa per poter poi fare la doccia con me una volta tornati indietro...?» ipotizzò Dante, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Certo che no!» negò con foga il minore «Se avessi voluto farlo non ti avrei certamente portato qui».  
Dante roteò gli occhi, esaminando senza il benché minimo interesse i rami sopra di sé.  
«Mh, penso tu abbia ragione...» ammise.  
«Allora continuiamo» tagliò corto il ragazzo, riprendendo a camminare «Manca ancora un po' per arrivare».  
Dante, dietro di lui, emise un sonoro sbuffo mentre si allontanava dal gradito supporto offertogli dall'albero cui si era accostato: le scarpe che si era messo avevano la suola talmente consumata e bassa da fargli sentire nel dettaglio ogni irregolarità del terreno su cui inavvertitamente posava i piedi.  
«Non possiamo fare una pausa?» domandò, continuando a seguire da lontano il più giovane.  
Se solo avesse avuto delle scarpe decenti non avrebbe avuto grossi problemi nel camminare ancora un po'.  
«Non ci sono posti dove fare pause qui» gli fece presente Nero, girandosi una seconda volta verso di lui «C'è solo bosco qui» disse, allargando le braccia per indicare i dintorni.  
Dante si accostò al ciglio del sentiero una seconda volta, diretto verso un albero dall'aspetto abbastanza solido da poterlo reggere che si trovava a poca distanza dal sentiero.  
«Potremmo sostare vicino ad un albero, solo un momento» propose, togliendosi dalle spalle lo zaino e posandolo a terra.  
Non appena le suole dell'uomo ebbero toccato il terreno, la mancanza di attrito con la fine ghiaia lo fece scivolare inesorabilmente lungo il pendio.  
Nero fece per andare in suo soccorso, ma la discesa del compagno si arrestò bruscamente nell'incontrare una buca seminascosta da un ciuffo d'erba.  
Con una storta orribile che fece venire un colpo anche allo spettatore, il cacciatore di demoni cadde in avanti sul terreno, sbattendo anche la faccia contro un ramo basso.  
Nero gli corse vicino, facendo attenzione a non scivolare lui stesso.  
«Ehi, stai bene?» chiese.  
Dante lo guardò digrignando i denti, una mano posata sulla coscia della gamba contusa.  
«Tu che dici?» ringhiò. Si sentiva stordito, oltre che dolorante.  
Il ragazzo si inginocchiò sul terreno e gli posò una mano sulla caviglia, facendolo sobbalzare di colpo.  
«Ahi!» esclamò «F-fa' piano» aggiunse l'altro con voce tremante per il contatto reiterato che Nero stava perpetrando alla zona lesa nel tentativo di capire se era rotta o meno.  
«Questo non sarebbe successo se fossimo rimasti in ufficio» fece notare il più grande.  
«Veramente sei tu che hai chiesto una pausa... e hai fatto tutto da solo» rispose a tono il più giovane, allungando una mano per pulire il rivoletto di sangue che gli usciva dal naso «Non dovrebbe essersi rotto niente, quindi alzati» decretò poi, rialzandosi ed offrendogli la mano.  
Dante abbassò lo sguardo sul terreno: probabilmente non aveva niente di rotto, ma il dolore lo sentiva comunque, e anche forte. Era una sensazione bruciante, come se anziché fare una storta si fosse scottato. Al confronto il dolore al naso per l'incontro con il ramo era ben sopportabile.  
Non era sicuro che la gamba l'avrebbe retto, soprattutto se doveva continuare a camminare su quel terreno accidentato.  
«Be', che aspetti?» domandò Nero, impaziente «Alzati».  
«No» rispose il più vecchio «Non ce la faccio...».  
Nero alzò gli occhi al cielo emettendo un verso d'esasperazione; dopodiché si chinò a prendere il partner da sotto le braccia.  
Dante si sentì sollevare quasi di peso da terra.  
«Parola mia, ogni giorno che passa diventi sempre più infantile» commentò il ragazzo «Almeno issati sulla gamba sana, non far fare tutto a me!».  
Dante eseguì, anche se la pressione esercitata sull'altra gamba non lo invogliava affatto a muoversi.  
Nel giro di un paio di minuti era di nuovo in posizione eretta, anche se precaria. In quel modo era ben evidente la grossa macchia di terriccio che gli decorava il torace e che risaltava fin troppo in contrasto con il colore chiaro della sua tuta.  
Quando l'uomo provò a poggiare a terra il piede barcollò e fu sul punto di cadere di nuovo, se non fosse stato per il tempestivo intervento di Nero, che gli era rimasto appositamente accanto. Quest'ultimo infatti gli passò prontamente un braccio dietro il collo e l'altro al davanti del torace, sorreggendolo. Dante gli si aggrappò addosso come se stesse per precipitare in un burrone.  
«Ah, forza ti accompagno io. Tu cammina piano» gli disse il minore.  
Ritornarono lentamente sul sentiero, dove Dante recuperò il suo zaino prima di proseguire.  
Il resto dell'ascesa fu molto più faticoso del primo tratto. Dante aveva difficoltà a camminare che si facevano sempre più evidenti e Nero era costretto a lottare con l'ingombro degli zaini per rimanergli vicino.  
A peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione, il mezzogiorno si avvicinava inesorabile, assieme al picco della calura e soprattutto alla fame, i cui morsi cominciarono ben presto a farsi sentire. Così alle lamentele di Dante per i piccoli sforzi della caviglia si aggiunsero anche i gorgoglii e i brontolii dei loro stomaci vuoti.  
Arrivarono verso mezzogiorno e mezzo a destinazione, sudati e stanchi.  
«Wow...» commentò sorpreso Dante quando superarono il limite oltre il quale la salita si trasformava in una dolce distesa pianeggiante punteggiata di tavoli da picnic in legno. All'intorno lo spiazzo era circondato di radi alberi che creavano un'atmosfera quasi romantica ed intima - e soprattutto offrivano un po' di riparo dall'implacabile luce solare.  
Da là sopra si aveva una vista mozzafiato del mare che appariva come una piana distesa che brillava cristallina al riverbero del sole.  
«Bello, eh? Ne è valsa la pena» disse Nero, sorridendo.  
Il cacciatore di demoni lo fissò: «Volevi portarmi qui?».  
«È un bel posto dove trascorrere il tempo quando c'è il sole...» spiegò Nero, deviando lo sguardo imbarazzato e stringendosi nelle spalle «Inoltre è poco conosciuto, quindi possiamo stare soli...» aggiunse, divenendo paonazzo.  
Dante si sporse verso di lui con tutta l'intenzione di stringerlo tra le braccia, ma il movimento spostò parte del suo peso sulla caviglia dolorante, strappandogli un gemito di dolore che riportò l'attenzione di entrambi su ciò che era veramente urgente.  
«Adesso occupiamoci di questa» disse Nero, accompagnandolo verso il tavolo più vicino.  
Fece sedere Dante e posò lo zaino, quindi sfilò la scarpa dal piede dell'uomo e gli sollevò il pantalone arrotolandoglielo fino al ginocchio.  
Fu palese subito a tutti e due che la caviglia si era gonfiata parecchio.  
Nero la tastò di nuovo e Dante dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di cacciare un gridolino di dolore.  
«Dannazione, non c'è ghiaccio qui» commentò a mezza voce il giovane, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre rifletteva sulle opzioni a sua disposizione.  
Doveva metterci qualcosa di fresco, altrimenti al ritorno Dante avrebbe dovuto portarlo tra le braccia e considerata la strada da percorrere non era proprio il massimo come prospettiva.  
L'uomo era piacevolmente sorpreso dall'espressione di apprensione sul suo viso: sapeva anche preoccuparsi per lui allora. Vederlo così gli fece tenerezza ed avvertì l'impulso forte di baciarlo, un po' per ringraziarlo dell'interessamento e un po' per consolarsi per le sue condizioni.  
Si sentiva uno stupido ed il suo orgoglio era finito sotterrato dei metri sotto di lui.  
Il ragazzo si mise a frugare nello zaino in cerca di qualcosa che gli potesse tornare utile. Quando incappò in un fazzoletto ebbe un'idea che, a ben pensarci, pur non sostituendo in toto il ghiaccio poteva comunque fungere da buon sostituto.  
Dante lo osservò mentre estraeva tutto ciò che aveva riposto nello zaino, alla evidente ricerca di qualcosa di specifico.  
«Che stai facendo?» domandò l'uomo, inarcando un sopracciglio e sporgendosi un po' verso il più giovane, come per curiosare tra le cose che aveva sparso sul piano. Si era portato dietro veramente un sacco di roba.  
«Sto cercando l'acqua...» esclamò Nero in tono spiccio, senza distogliere gli occhi da cosa stava facendo.  
Dante non aveva motivo di infastidirlo se non lo considerava minimamente: il divertimento stava tutto nel farlo incazzare o imbarazzare, a seconda del commento. Deluso dal suo atteggiamento così serio, il cacciatore di demoni optò per rimanersene buono e tranquillo ad aspettare di vedere cosa la sua mente stava pianificando.  
Quando finalmente Nero riuscì a trovare la borraccia dove teneva l'acqua, l'aprì di fretta ed impregnò il fazzoletto con il liquido, scoprendo con piacere che il contenitore era riuscito a preservare la fresca temperatura della bevanda a dispetto della calura della giornata. Poi, senza il minimo preavviso, posò il panno bagnato sulla caviglia gonfia del più grande, dopodiché lo avvolse attorno all'arto annodandocelo.  
Il paziente rabbrividì visibilmente per il pesante ed inatteso contatto con il punto dolente.  
«Ahio! Non puoi fare più piano?!» sbottò Dante, sobbalzando.   
«Hai anche da lamentarti...?» Nero scosse la testa, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia «Hai un bel coraggio, visto che sto cercando di evitare che la caviglia ti si gonfi ancora...».  
Dante ammutolì ed un rossore ben visibile gli risalì dal collo fino alle guance, donando loro un po' di colore.  
«Ehm... grazie, ragazzo» borbottò imbarazzato, voltando altrove lo sguardo, sentendosi a disagio.  
Nero abbozzò un sorrisetto, sporgendosi verso di lui con la testa.  
«Cosa? Non ho sentito...» lo prese per i fondelli, accostando l'orecchio alla sua bocca.  
Il più vecchio ritrasse leggermente la testa, arrossendo ancor di più.  
C'erano momenti in cui una parte di sé lo odiava e quella era una di quelle volte. Quando si trattava di cose importanti non sentiva mai.  
Si fece forza - e soprattutto fece appello alla sua dignità - e, in tono un po' più deciso, ripeté: «Grazie, ragazzo».  
«Uffa, preferivo come l'hai detto prima...» si lamentò Nero, mettendo su un finto broncio offeso.   
Dante digrignò i denti e sbottò: «Allora avevi sentito...!».  
Nero gli fece la linguaccia incrociando le braccia ed allontanandosi, di modo che potesse vederlo bene.  
«Ringraziare non è da te, lo sai? E costringerti a ripeterlo era una tentazione troppo forte...» ammise.  
D'istinto Dante fece per alzarsi e ghermirlo, ma si bloccò nel cercare di muovere la caviglia contusa e ricadde pesantemente sulla panca incrociando le braccia sul petto: era snervante essere costretto a rimanere fermo.  
Nero lo osservava dall'alto, trionfante.  
«Su, non mettere il broncio» lo prese per i fondelli il più giovane, pizzicandogli divertito una guancia.  
Dante fece per ribattere con calore, ma venne preceduto da un sonoro brontolio del suo stomaco che ricordò ad entrambi che ancora non avevano mangiato.  
Il più grande abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio addome e l'altro seguì la stessa traiettoria con qualche secondo di ridendo divertito.  
«Chissà che fame hai...» esclamò, allungandosi per riporre le sue cose dentro il suo zaino.  
«Mi hai trascinato fuori di casa senza neanche farmi fare colazione!» protestò Dante indispettito, mentre il suo stomaco si faceva sentire una seconda volta.  
«Vieni».  
Nero gli porse il Devil Bringer col palmo rivolto verso l'alto.  
«Dove?» indagò il più vecchio «Mica vorrai già scendere?» aggiunse.  
«Certo che no!» rispose il più giovane scuotendo con vigore la testa «Però se vuoi mangiare sotto questo sole sei libero di farlo» aggiunse.  
Facendo leva sulle braccia, Dante si issò di nuovo in piedi e - tenendosi ben saldo a Nero - zoppicò verso la piccola zona di prato dove i rami degli alberi formavano una ridotta area d'ombra.  
Il ragazzo distese un piccolo telo che si era portato dietro e vi fece sedere il compagno, che si trascinò fino al tronco dell'albero sotto il quale si erano posizionati e si appoggiò con la schiena contro di esso.  
«La caviglia come va?» volle sapere il minore, passando all'altro il suo zaino.  
Dante lo accettò con piacere, aprendolo ed estraendo le fette di pizza che aveva frettolosamente incartato e messo dentro quella mattina.  
«Un po' meglio, ma ancora non riesco a muoverla» disse, cercando di spostare la gamba invano.  
Aprì l'involucro della prima fetta di pizza e l'addentò famelico, abbandonandosi al piacere di mangiare il suo cibo preferito.  
«Ti piace davvero anche fredda?» lo interrogò Nero, cavando fuori dal suo zainetto un semplice panino. A lui la pizza piaceva - anche se molto meno rispetto alla sua controparte - ma solo quand'era calda. Da fredda perdeva quel sapore che a lui piaceva tanto.  
«Certo, basta che sia pizza» disse il più grande facendo spallucce. Dal suo tono di voce Nero si diede dello stupido solo per averglielo chiesto: data la sua dieta tipica, era evidente che mangiasse anche la pizza fredda.  
L'uomo mangiò con gusto e finì nel giro di pochi minuti tutto quello che si era portato dietro sotto lo sguardo stupito del più giovane, che invece mangiava piuttosto piano nonostante anche lui avesse parecchio appetito.  
Una volta concluso il pasto, Dante si sistemò meglio contro l'albero socchiudendo le palpebre, avvicinando la caviglia lesionata al ragazzo senza secondi fini. Quest'ultimo vedendola si fece trasportare di nuovo dall'apprensione e distolse momentaneamente lo sguardo, appuntandolo sui tavoli più lontani. Anche se aveva negato, in realtà si sentiva in colpa per il suo incidente. Medicarlo gli era sembrato un buon modo per espiare la sua colpa, anche se non era tagliato per fare l'infermiere e più di quel che aveva già fatto non sapeva che fare.  
Osservò le palpebre dolcemente chiuse del più vecchio e la linea delle labbra leggermente aperta per far passare un refolo di respiro.  
Nero rifletté qualche istante prima di decidersi a tirare leggermente il tessuto dei pantaloni di Dante per attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Mh?» mugolò il cacciatore di demoni, voltando la testa ed aprendo gli occhi.  
Sbatté confuso le palpebre vedendo il suo compagno tendergli un panino ancora incartato.  
«Lo mangi tu? A me non va...» spiegò Nero con voce un po' incerta, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul prato.  
«Forse non te ne sei accorto ma ho già mangiato, ragazzo. Quel...» iniziò ma s'interruppe vedendo che le guance del più giovane stavano colorandosi di rosso e la sua espressione mostrava i segni di un disagio crescente «Dammi» asserì, protendendo un braccio per prendere il panino.  
Nero lo osservò mentre scartava il panino e lo addentava, non capendo se lo stava mangiando perché voleva esaudire la sua richiesta o perché aveva intuito le sue vere intenzioni.  
Dante finì il cibo in pochi morsi, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, anche se così facendo la maggior parte delle briciole rimase dov'era.  
«Sei ancora sporco» gli fece presente, inginocchiandosi e sporgendosi verso di lui per pulirlo.  
Dante fece abilmente pressione con il piede sano sul ginocchio su cui stava appoggiando tutto il suo peso, facendo in modo che il ragazzo gli cadesse addosso.  
«Che diavolo...?!» sbottò quest'ultimo, picchiandogli il Devil Bringer chiuso a pugno su un pettorale.  
«Lo hai fatto per farti perdonare, vero?» gli sussurrò sensualmente Dante, addolcendo lo sguardo.  
I loro visi in quella posizione erano vicinissimi, addirittura troppo per i gusti di Nero, che cercò immediatamente di allontanarsi. Purtroppo per lui Dante fu più veloce e lo cinse con un braccio in modo tale da impedirgli di muoversi.  
«Devo prenderlo per un sì...?» esclamò il più grande.  
Il più giovane tacque, tentando ancora di liberarsi dalla sua presa, invano. Avrà anche avuto una gamba invalida, però le braccia funzionavano fin troppo bene.  
«Volevi pulirmi la bocca? Fallo...» gli disse a bassa voce l'uomo, allentando leggermente la presa.  
«E come caz...?»  
«Con la lingua» impose Dante, sorridendo.  
Nero avvampò letteralmente e prese a divincolarsi con maggior foga.  
«Scordatelo, maniaco!» ringhiò «Non ho intenzione di-mmh...!» proseguì, ma venne interrotto dal tempestivo intervento delle labbra del suo partner, che si posarono sulle sue. Erano calde ed avevano ancora il sapore delle salse con cui aveva farcito il suo panino.  
La lingua di Dante si inserì dolcemente tra le sue labbra aperte, che si schiusero ulteriormente per permettere il passaggio.  
«Mh-mhn-mmmh...» mugugnò il ragazzo, abbandonandosi contro il robusto torace del compagno più vecchio.  
Dante sarà anche stato uno scansafatiche ed un maniaco, ma come baciatore era bravissimo. Era deliziato dalle sue labbra sulle proprie e dalla lingua che gli stava accarezzando il palato con tanta dedizione.  
Il suo compagno, per contro, era compiaciuto dell'effetto che riusciva a fare su di lui. Tenere il suo corpo contro il proprio era veramente piacevole.  
Nero fece uscire la lingua dalle labbra e leccò la pelle ricoperta di rada peluria attorno alla bocca dell'altro, che emise un leggero mugolio d'apprezzamento.  
Il più giovane iniziò a muoversi su di lui per cercare di arrivare meglio a raccogliere le briciole e a Dante non parve vero, almeno finché nell'agitarsi Nero non gli colpì inavvertitamente la caviglia con le scarpe.  
L'uomo cacciò un gridolino strozzato e lo allontanò di colpo, facendolo cadere sul sedere.  
«'cidenti...!» ringhiò a mezza voce, allungandosi verso la caviglia che aveva ripreso a dolergli forte.  
«Non l'ho fatto di proposito!» esclamò Nero, le guance ancora infuocate per il prolungato contatto.  
«Sta' attento!» ribadì Dante con più fervore.  
«Ti ho detto che non l'ho fatto di proposito!» ripeté il minore, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Quello che lo attendeva sarebbe stato senz'altro uno dei pomeriggi più lunghi ed impegnativi della sua vita, ben lungi dalle ore di romantica intimità che aveva immaginato e che l'avevano spinto ad organizzare l'escursione.


End file.
